untitled5fandomcom-20200213-history
Shirou Emiya (Archer Alter)
Shirou Emiya (衛宮 士郎, Emiya Shirō), Assassin in this version, is the creation of Lunar Alter Archer's strong wish to keep (Meridian) Shirou Emiya safe so he will eventually save Hajime. Overview Background In both Midday and The Tales of a Rookie Samurai, he appears as Alter Shirou, addressing himself as Ruaku Aikawa (哀川 来悪, Aikawa Rūaku). This Alter is the result of his other Alter, Assassin Shirou Alter, making the wish to keep Shirou Emiya safe. This Alter Shirou still hates his younger self to some extent, but he knows Shirou will be able to save Hajime if he survives until the end of the war, so he puts his grudges aside for her sake. He also appears to be the father of Jōtake Aikawa, or is related to him in some way. Shirou Alter also acts as Hajime's legal guardian in A World Just for Us. Appearance Personality His entire existence revolves around the must to keep Shirou, Catherine, Alter Catherine and Hajime alive and well. As a result of this, he actually shows a soft and caring side to Shirou while acting cold to their teammates. While he does still dislike Shirou, he knows that his uncorrupted and younger self will do many good deeds, including taking care of Catherine, and, though it is not explained how, that Shirou will save "a child who deserves the world," or Hajime. In A World Just For Us he adopts the role of Hajime's caretaker after finding her and Shirou in the rubble, having survived the onslaught of bullets from the Korean soldiers due to his Bulletproof Reinforcement skill. Realizing Shirou is about to die, he begins to feel dread as what he believed to be his sole reason for existence was disappearing before his very eyes, even shedding a few tears. After hearing Shirou's final wishes for him to take care of the girl whom the Magus had named Hajime on the spot, he agreed hesitantly, taking the girl, and Shirou's red pendant before fleeing from the burning city, regret in his gut. Bringing Hajime back to the infirmary, he realized that she would die with the way things were, and sacrificed a large amount of his own Mana to aid her recovery. Over the years, taking care of Hajime allowed him to open up a bit more. The girl made him become more light-hearted and expressive. An example of this would be when he and Hajime visited Shirou's grave. He gave his condolences, and Hajime commented that he looked very sad - to which, he replied with a smile that he was indeed "very sad." He fondly told her about the time he had spent with Shirou, even smiling now and then. When he got to the topic of the Battle of Pyongyang, he couldn't quite bring himself to say what had happened, his voice cracking. Rin, who visited occasionally, also made note of his gradually warmer aura, especially when he was with Hajime. Trivia *His fake surname, Aikawa, has the kanji 哀 and 川, the first of which translates to "sorry, pity, or pathetic," the second of which translating to "river or flow" *His fake given name, Ruaku, has the kanji 来 and 悪, the first of which meaning "to become," the second of which meaning "evil, darkness or demon"